


【A3!／みすかず】ダイイングメッセージ（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／みすかず [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際遊戲人物無關＋敵對殺手設定，微黑OOC微黑OOC請慎入｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡（很怕＋是HE請放心｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡





	【A3!／みすかず】ダイイングメッセージ（R）

槍林彈雨間片刻也無法停歇，紅色的血液熱辣辣的被抹開。三好一成的體力已經快要到極限，只能暫時在斷垣殘壁間躲藏著休息。  
這次上頭指派的任務只是拿下幾座對方的軍火倉庫而已，本來應該能夠輕鬆達成，沒想到斑鳩那邊也派人來攪局，讓他多消耗了比預計還多兩倍的兵力，自己也不得不親自出手。

三好一成單手舉槍，輕而易舉的正中對方要害。

斑鳩家的人身手的確不錯，然而真要比的話槍法還是差了些。他擦過方才輕劃頰邊的傷口，才意識到那些燙得發疼的痠痛正隨著血液蔓延到全身。  
他側了身子，將廢墟裡的最後一個敵手解決掉，這才全身一軟的倒在原地。

「かず。」

軟綿的嗓音在耳邊響起時，三好一成只覺得一陣心寒，大腦還沒做出任何反應，身子就先被聲音的來源給壓制在地，骨頭喀在地上缺絲毫感受不到痛覺，倒是原本在自己手上的槍抵上了心口，金屬敲擊的沉重聲響讓三好一成知道對方不是開玩笑的。

「好久不見，すみ？」

三好一成勾起了笑容，語尾帶了點虛弱。他不是沒有想過他們會再度相遇，卻沒料到是這樣難堪的場面。  
幾曾何時他們從師徒關係變成對手，從彼此身旁的戰友變成戰場上的對立面，是上頭的指示，是利益的糾葛。他們曾是最親暱的好友，是合作無間的夥伴，現在卻成了不得不互相殘殺的敵人。

－－他與他之間的情愛，任誰都心知肚明。

「かず的槍法越來越準了。」  
「也要多虧すみ教我這麼多年啊。」

斑鳩三角擒著一抹笑容跨坐在自己身上，髮尾比三好一成上次見到時長多了，他卻也想不起來那時候的對方是否有著與現在一樣令人心疼的眼神。  
那雙蜜橙色的雙眸與自己的對到，閃爍著甜膩的光芒。方才剛被使用而發燙的手槍仍然壓在他的胸膛上，三好一成卻抬起雙手，將男人的脖頸拉下，雙唇吻過斑鳩三角勾起的嘴角。

＊

親吻與舔拭在耳廓邊讓水澤聲放大了好幾倍，跪在砂礫碎石上讓三好一成的膝蓋都被磨紅，溫熱的身軀壓在背後，頭顱因為回頭索吻而變得痠痛，卻沒有人想要先行喊停。  
血腥味混雜在空氣之中，來自斑鳩三角被三好一成咬破的唇，以及方才的激戰中留下的傷痕。久違的觸摸讓三好一成的身子敏感得縮起，當慾望被手掌包圍時，那抹熱度便無法按耐地射出，在地面留下萎靡的黏膩白液。

三好一成壓抑著呻吟，承受對方從後頭襲來的粗暴頂弄，白皙的肩頸被虎牙咬出了一排齒痕，男人的吸吐全都灑在耳後，一抹艷紅從面頰蔓延到全身。  
那像是一場過於神聖的儀式，以深吻作為開始，參與者只有三好一成與斑鳩三角，濃血與砂石是陪襯，呻吟與喘息是助興的強心針。那不是他們的第一次結合，卻是過於久違的重逢。  
三好一成想哭，被拋棄在一旁的槍枝已經變得冰涼。他顫著被壓制的身體舉起武器，向著遠方射出子彈。

他想他，無論背景、無論身分、無論任務，他想要他。

＊

報紙的頭條清楚描寫了兩名傳說殺手不明的消聲滅跡，警方說詞不一，政府互踢皮球，僅有殺手界的黑市中流傳著不同的傳說。  
一說是兩人是一起逃離了組織，隱姓埋名的過著低調的生活，而另一說法則是班鳩與三好自相殘殺，墜海身亡。  
血跡斑斑的倉庫中找到的證據僅有那抹白濁，那是三好一成最後的死亡訊息。

＊

「かず～要走囉？」  
「來了－－」

斑鳩三角如蜂蜜般黏稠的雙眼看向一旁抱住他的手臂、勾起微笑的三好一成，任由印上誇大新聞的薄紙被海風吹去而不見蹤影。

**Author's Note:**

> 為什麼要虐他們嗚嗚（自己寫的  
雖然最後是HE......虐了這麼可愛的一對我還是良心不安｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
我早上還想說要寫酒醉甜甜的文，結果被殺手設定打到，只是想看穿全黑緊身衣拿槍的兩人｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
然而現在只希望大家沒有被我雷走，如果不嫌棄甚至喜歡的請出來讓我給你一個抱QQ（不稀罕  
謝謝大家這裡是細胞，我們下次見！QQ下次一定寫甜的！（立flag


End file.
